Link's sercret
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: I hate having to keep my secret from everyone. The outside of me, the thing people first see is not what I am. The prophecy says a boy with blond hair and blue eyes shall bare the sword and strike all evil... I'm most of that but not all. Link is female
1. Part 1

I hate having to keep my secret from everyone. The outside of me, the thing people first see is not what I am. The prophecy says a boy with blond hair and blue eyes shall bare the sword and strike all evil... I'm most of that but not all.

* * *

><p>The evil in the land of Hyrule strikes and a hero must rise to bare the master sword and defeat Ganondorf. I never wished for these life or to do any of this. I must pretend that I'm something else just to save the people I care about. Fate is cruel but I must deal with it.<p>

I'm thinking this while sitting by my camp, my quest is almost over and I have to defeat Ganon tomorrow. Everyone believes that what they see is true but everyone has a secret, but I'm afraid that mine can change what happens to Hyrule if someone finds out. I have always been alone because the people of Hyrule know the prophecy of the hero and I'm the living vision of that. When the hero is found war always breaks out in Hyrule and the hero has to stop it so anyone I lived near stayed away, fearing for their lives.

_If only this life wasn't mine..._

I get inside the castle the next day after fighting off hundreds of monsters, climbing stairs and getting stabbed in the leg. I can barely walk now and the stores full of potions are stripped from locals healing their families. I can't blame anyone for this but I'm short on supplies and might keel over right now.

I slowly open the door were Ganon is and see Zelda in a crystal and Ganon on the throne. When I get in I get ready to fight and he shoots a ball of light towards me. I dodge it but get scraped by the next. It hits the same side as my hurt leg and I fall. I can hear Ganon coming towards me but no matter how much blood I leak I will not give up. I try to get my sword but he steps on my hand, breaking it in the process.

"What is the matter hero? Can't fight anymore?" Ganon says and laughs afterwards. I take my shield and hit him he stumbles and when I try to get him with the sword using my other hand he hits me in the face. I cough up some blood and Ganon comes back, kicking me in the head to make me black out.

* * *

><p>I pick up the hero and was surprised to find him so light. I know that traveling will make you thinner but this is an unhealthy thin. I make Zelda go to the dungeons through a spell knowing the hero can't get her out in his condition. I won't kill him though, because I know that the heroes never chose to be the way they are so why kill them for it.<p>

I Get him to an extra room and as I put him down I see the wound on his leg._ No wonder why he fell so easily._ I think knowing that one of my spells hit him in the same spot. He starts moving so I go and start wrapping his hand. I probably shouldn't have broke it but it was easier to take him out that way. When I'm done I leave to get some clothes and when I get back Link is sitting up in the bed. He is scratching the cast on his hand and I stop him from doing that immediately.

"Stop doing that or it will take longer to heal," I say and I guess I said it the wrong way because he backs away from me. I hand him the clothes. "Do you need help to change or can you manage with one hand?" I ask knowing it would be difficult. His face pales at that and he nods taking the clothes and pointing to the door.

I leave but I know the boy isn't mute because he can make noise. Also it seems like he is hiding something but he can't do anything at the moment so I'll find out sooner or later. I go down the hall to get a potion from my room being that it is the closest to Link's. I come back in to see that he managed to get the clothing on right and is back to picking at the wound. I give him the potion and he looks at me.

"What you don't want it?" I ask wondering why. He lefts up the broken hand and shacks it a little but when he does his eyes water. I open the bottle and then give it to him and he drinks it. As I get a better look at him he looks a lot like a girl and that would somewhat explain why he is so thin. I might get a servant come and find that out later but for the moment I will try and get him to talk.

"Link do you have any other wounds?" I ask and he nods. "Where?" He won't say.

"Will you please talk it will make everything so much easier on me," I say and he still doesn't say.

"Just tell me already!" I shout and he scurries back as far as he can away from me. He has tears falling down his face and feel a little sorry.

"If I have a servant come to treat it, will you tell them?" He thinks for little while then nods. I had a servant wait outside for this and I wait till they are done. I got bored so left and came back a few hours later. When I do the servant tells me something I didn't expect to hear.

"I think the hero is female your highness," she says.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well he has a warping around his chest and when I was treating his back he wouldn't let me take it off. Also his voice is a too high for a male." Now that explains why the he wouldn't talk to me. I go in the room to find out myself and she backs away from me as I get in.

"Are you a girl?" I ask thinking it was a stupid question but she pales and starts crying. I'm shocked because this was not how I was planning on this going but I go over to try and comfort her. She doesn't want any of that and throws a pillow at me. I leave knowing that at the moment I'm not the one to be in there with her. I head to bed seeing that it is already night and I need to find out what to do with the princess and the hero.

* * *

><p>The next morning I go to check how the heroine is doing and despite on her injuries she is up and doing thing like picking the lock on the door. I open it and hit her in the face because how was I to know that she was up and trying to get the door opened? She tries to not show the pain of landing on her broken wrist until I tell her to get back in bed and rest. She does so I'm guessing because she knows that she can't do anything while she is kept in the castle.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" I ask her hoping she will talk. She doesn't but that doesn't stop me. "I know that your a girl but can you tell me why you were pretending to be a boy in the first place?" I hear her mumble something and ask her to repeat herself.

"The prophecy says that the hero will be a boy, no one else was even close to looking how the prophecy said the hero was and I'm the closest person. No one wanted me near them and word got out about me being the heroine so I left my old town and moved into Castle Town as a boy," Link says looking away and her voice sounds sweet.

"Really? You pretended to be male because of a prophecy?" I say making sure I heard right.

"Yes, I could do nothing else to try and fix the prophecy unless you have a better idea on what I could have done?" I know that her question was a rhetorical so I don't answer it.

"Alright then well sense your willing to talk now I wanted to make you a proposal," I say hoping she will make this easy.

"Want kind of proposal?" At least she is trying to be open minded.

"You stay here and work for me and I don't kill the princess and destroy all of Hyrule," I say. I wouldn't destroy Hyrule anyway just because I would have nothing to rule over at that point. I look to see her eyes get wide.

"Fine... but how do I know the princess is even alive," Link counters. At least she isn't dumb I think. I use a spell to let use see inside the dungeon to see Zelda trying to open the cell door. Is everyone trying to break out today?!

"See she is fine... good thing that door is sealed with magic so she can't get out but do you agree or not?" I say putting the spell away.

"Yes I do but I don't see how I can help you with a broken hand and torn leg."

"You will rest and when your better you will start working but in the mean time I'll get rid of the princess."

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill her!" Link shouts as I start to walk out.

"Who said I was going to kill her? I'm just putting her in a farther country so I don't have a rebellion." She seems content with that answer and goes back to bed. I hope she doesn't see this as a chance to escape because I really don't want to deal with making her stay put.

* * *

><p>I go back to sleep when Ganon leaves. What did I do to deserve this? I will try to make him happy so that Hyrule doesn't end but I wish it was someone else. I just hope that the other servants are as nice as the one I saw already, she was really kind and I don't want to be forced to work with horrible people. I guess I should thank Ganon for not killing me even though he had every opportunity to do so. My wrist fells like it is on fire and my back aches like it is broken. I would ask for a potion but I'm afraid that he will get angry and break something else on me!<p>

-0-

It took about two weeks for my wrist to heal and a few days for my back. I haven't seen Ganon sense the day he asked me to stay here and I wonder why but I could care less. The servants would bring me things I need and a few extra things here and there but I was alone till meals were brought. Today they told me I could start doing things and I can't say that I'm looking forward to it, the servants are all strange were they speak another language to each other and not say much to me. I start to try and find the kitchen but end up getting myself lost. I give up and head the same way I came. I found my room easily but I hear yelling from outside.

I look out the window to see guards running around looking for something. Then I realize that they are looking for me after I spent and hour trying to get to the kitchen. Oops. Oh well I guess I could wait here encase they check back here for me. I start to read a book when my door opens violently. I see Ganon there but I'm not surprised at the least.

"What happened to you?" He asks with a shocked look on his face.

"I tried to find the kitchen but couldn't so I came back here waiting for someone to come and show me the way."

"I thought you were trying to escape also if no one knew where you were why not leave?"

"One that would make you destroy Hyrule and two it wouldn't help me anyway without a weapon of some sort." I tell him not really caring about what happens to me at this point in time.

"Well come on I'll show you to the kitchens." Ganon says starting out the door. I follow worried that something bad would happen if I didn't.

* * *

><p>After I found Link a sense of relief washed over me. I don't know why but not knowing where she was made me worry in a strange sort of way. I throw the thought away and head to my room. I have a study attached to it so I know if anyone comes into the room thinking that I'm not in there. I have a bunch of papers to sign and documents to read so I might as well get some of it done. I think back to when Link was talking to me, it sounded as though she didn't care about herself anymore and it is the last thing I would expect from her.<p>

Not trying to leave or hide but actually following what I said. I thought it would be harder to make the hero listen to me but it seems it took no effort at all. Was it because I knew that she was a girl, the thing she was trying to hide from everyone? I mean that is the only thing it could be. She burst into tears when I asked her if she was a girl but after that her spirits seemed to lessen day by day. Maybe I should talk to her and she if she acting this way because of it. I live in a race of only females so it wouldn't bother me if she was one but in her society women have a lesser power then the men so I can see it bothering her.

I managed to finish the papers and it is night time already. I didn't know I was hungry till I stopped what I was doing and went to the dinning room. I get in to see Link eating with her hands at the table. I was raised with dignity so it was a little out of the ordinary to see this. She hears me come in but doesn't seem to care and is still eating what looks like chicken.

"What are you doing?" I ask her coming closer.

"You made me eat with a knife and fork for weeks so now I'm going back to eating a more efficient way," she states dropping the chicken bone and wiping her hands and mouth.

"It is not proper," I say wanting some food of my own.

"Well to you it isn't but to me it is. Also all the chefs are gone so if your hungry you need to make it," she tells me starting back to her room.

"Why don't you make me something?" I more like command seeing how far I can push her.

"Why don't you know how to cook?" She mocks turning around.

"I do know how to cook."

"Then why don't you?" She goes back to her room and I'm left there to find out how to make myself some food to eat. I guess I shouldn't have said that I did know how to do this when I don't so I give up just go to bed. I just hope tomorrow isn't as annoying.


	2. Part 2

It has been around three weeks sense Link has came here and me sending Zelda to Termania. Everyday I would see Link and she would seem more and more stressed and tried. I'm sure it isn't just from being here but of something else but I can't think of it. She will try and avoid anyone and started talking less and less. She didn't talk much to begin with but now it will be only when it is important.

I was walking down the hall and I hear Link's voice talking to some of the servants. Well at least she is talking. I come closer so I can hear, standing by a corner just close enough to hear them.

"So Link think that you can beat us in a contest?" They ask her and I'm not liking where it is going.

"What contest?"

"To see who can make the better food for the ball tonight, we'll have one of the others try it." I almost forgot about that ball. Not sure what to do with Link during it but that can be fixed later.

"I have better things to do," Link says walking away from them but they stop her.

"Like what do you have to do?" They ask.

"Cleaning and making the rooms, also I want to finish a book today. I'm sure you two also have work so leave me be and do what you need to." Link manages to leave this time but the others want until she is a distance away to talk again.

"She is always so cold to people," they sound a little annoyed and walk away. I don't remember giving her any books over the past weeks. Link seems to finish any book she has within days or hours but hasn't asked for a new one in a week. Well I might as well start preparing for the ball. I made one so the people of Hyrule will feel more comfortable with me ruling, but it doesn't seem to work with other things. One time while walking through town I heard them talk about a Light Festival every year. It is usually on this day so to make the people happy I made a ball for it.

After working a little on papers and planning I see Link again cleaning on a ladder while reading. She is amazing at multitasking but she looks like she is about to fall off. I run towards her to stop her from falling by she just rolls when she hits the ground without a scratch. She puts the book away and grabs her forgotten duster plus the ladder, walking towards another chandelier. She is doing the same thing, cleaning and reading, no noticing that I'm right there. I look at the light fixture she just finished cleaning and find it completely clean despite her not paying attention.

"Link what are you doing?" I ask her wondering why she would be doing this in a dangerous way.

"Exactly want it looks like." I guess I should have known that would be her answer.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" I ask trying to get her to talk to me.

"Depends on the person doing it." Once again, should have expected this.

"You almost fell off already," I tell her.

"Yes I did, thanks for telling me what I know already," She says gathering up her things and walking away after cleaning the last one. The servants are right about her being cold to people. I would at least think she would act differently towards me seeing as I can kill her. I give up on trying to have her talk and go to help with the ball. It starts in about two hours so the tables will need help being put out.

* * *

><p>The ball has started in the main hall and the town's people seem to be having a grand time. I had to force Link to dress as a girl during this because she was planning on being a waiter not a waitress. No one has even connected her to the hero because some have asked me what happened to him and I wonder if they are just dumb for not putting two and two together.<p>

Link is moving through the crowds giving drinks to people and hasn't dropped anything yet. I'm sitting on the throne overlooking everything that is happening. I would think that Link would be at least excited about the festival but she acts like she could care less. I hear a scream and look to the entrance to see a group of armed rebels. I should have known that some would rebel during this and was about to send some guards when I see an arrow fly. Some how Link managed to steal a bow with arrows away from a guard and shot one of the rebels.

I get up and start to head over while Link is still shooting and dodging the counter shots. The guests have long been gone and my guards are just watching this happen. I can't blame them for seeing how long the hero can last by her self but when one runs with a sword I'm sure that she isn't going to last. She kicks the man and he tumbles, she quickly grabs the sword and at this point the guards are cheering. She takes out the next two but is hit with an arrow in the arm trying to get to the others by the door.

When they are all either dead, wounded or have fled I go to get Link. The guards didn't help during any of this and I really shouldn't have to fight when I have guards to protect me in the first place. She drops the sword and pulls the arrow out, she hisses in pain but rips some of the skirt to wrap the wound with. This shows why she has so many scars from not bandaging her cuts properly.

"Link are you alright?" I ask her seeing the blood covering her.

"..." She passes out before she can answer.

I take her to her room and have a servant get some red potions. I find out that she has a cut by her hip and the arrow wound was really deep. The amount of blood she lost is what made her pass out so as soon as they bring the red potion I get the servants to tend her wounds. It might take a while for those to heal and along with her not fighting for about a month then to go and fight off a group of people will take it toll on her. The servants come out a little while later to tell me that she will be fine but she can't get out of bed or she will break the stitches. The red potions don't heal the flesh it just stops the pain and the bleeding.

The next morning I go to her room to see her in pain. the cut opened a little and started bleeding a bit but she seems fine.

"Are you okay?" I ask handing her a potion.

"Yeah I had worst to deal with."

"Why did you even do that?"

"The guards didn't see them yet and they were reading to attack the moment they opened the door."

"I would have thought that you would just try to leave at that opportunity."

"I don't have anywhere else I can go after this even if I did leave."

"What do you mean?" I ask not really sure what she means about that.

"Well when I was serving lots of people were complaining about the hero failing. If I go back then they will hate me even more for being alive."

"Oh... well I'll just leave you to your thoughts then," I say walking out to avoid being tempted to ask her more questions. Link's thoughts on how people will react to things is just upsetting sometimes. Why does she always have to have a sad demeanor? I decide it might be helpful to leave a seeing stone inside her room so I can hear her, it might give me a little insight on her thoughts.

After more work and going to see if there was anything going on in the village it is night. I use the stone I don't hear anything. It's not like she is being quiet just that there is no sound at all in the room. I go and knock but there is no answer till I hear some moving in the next room. The door opens and Link is there clutching her side.

"Sorry, I had to move rooms because my cut opened while I was sleeping and I didn't want to bother someone to change the sheets. I covered the wound so it doesn't bleed this time though," Link says then closes the door to go back to sleep. She is thoughtful of what the other servants want but know my plan of getting info on last night's party is ruined because she wasn't in the room when the stone was on. I hate my fortune sometimes, I really do.

The next morning I see Link leaving her room and walking down the hall. I follow her to the kitchens and see her making something. It was an hour before anyone is even up and I guess Link does this all the time. I go in and sit down at the table inside the large cooking area and Link looks at me.

"Why are you up so early?" She asks me adding more ingredients to her pan.

"Don't know but I can ask you the same thing." Link doesn't look up from what she is making.

"I hate trying to make myself food with everyone in here so I wake up early to make stuff. Also I hate the consent chattering, it's like a knife in my brain!" She shouts flipping the contents of the pan in the air, having it land back on the pan.

"What are you making?" I ask because the smell is getting to me.

"Pancakes and some eggs. Why, do you want some?" She asks before cracking some eggs.

"Sure..." We sit in silence as she cooks and she hands me a plate without any utensils. She starts eating with her hands like always and starts at me like I'm weird.

"That stuff will get cold," She says with a mouth full of food.

"I'm not eating with my hands... It's barbaric. Why do you always chose to eat this way."

"I lived on my own sense I was five, and didn't have money for forks or knives. I ate like this and got used to it." I'm shocked by this because I thought she was a little older before going on her own.

"Alright that makes sense but what about your parents?"

"Never met them, I think they died but I don't know." I hate how she is so calm to say this. Her life is pretty bad and without showing any emotion just makes her sound like a statue.

"Your not the least bit upset?"

"Why should I be upset about people I don't know? Also with depending on no one else it makes you care less about what happens." She looks down the rest of the meal and wouldn't say or answer anything. When we're done she cleans the mess and makes it look like no one was here. She leaves and I could have sworn I saw her eyes wet but it might just be me.

I stay clear of her for a few days for reasons I don't even know myself. The servants are complaining about her not saying anything at all. I don't care because she hasn't tried to escape or cause trouble but I'm sure that as soon as I tell her to do something that will change. That night I go to check on her to see her room empty, the kitchens have long been emptied and the servants left to bed already. I know she stays up later because the light in the room doesn't go out for a while. I see the window open and as I get closer I see Link sitting outside it on the sill.

"What are you doing?!" I ask afraid that she will fall.

"I like the wind and without any other way outside this is what I do!" She shouts back at me obviously not liking how I said that to her.

"Your going to fall out," I state knowing that she more than likely won't listen.

"So? Why would you care about what happens to me in the first place?" She says in a accusing manner. I don't really know myself but I just can't stand to see her hurt.

"Um..." not thinking of anything better. She climbs back inside and closes the window.

"You can leave now!" She says pushing me out. the door slams and I walk back to my room in a daze. Why do I care? I barely get any sleep from trying to think of an answer but nothing comes to mind. She is the hero that was supposed to kill me has the last triforce piece I need. I took the other from Zelda when she left. With all of that I would think that making her life hell would be the right thing but my mind doesn't.


	3. Part 3

I was walking down the hallway thinking about Ganon's answer to my question,'um' that's all he said. Is it a yes or no, maybe or not at all? This is driving me crazy! I thought I was here so he can keep an eye on me and to take the tri force of courage but he hasn't yet. Come to think about it he seemed worried when I was wounded by those rebels. Why does he care so much about what happens to me?!.

I softly yell in frustration as I walk to the kitchen. I don't really like the other servants but at this point I could care less. Ganon is going to kill me at some point so why bother with having my life nice for the little time I have? He must be waiting to take my tri force and life because someone is trying to take them before him, it being easier to take an object than a person so that's why I'm still here. Or so I believe.

I have to say though that this has been way nicer living than that shack I called a home and to have someone care for me even though it is strange, unexplained one. I start making my breakfast when the kitchen door opens. I look to see one of the guards there. Strange, they never come in here and especially at this time.

"Oh Link there you are!" The guard shouts but still seems anxious.

"Yeah but what do you need?" I ask her. I hope I don't have to fight anything.

"There is a problem at the gate. A group of rebels came back and their looking for you."

"And you need me for..." I say waiting for her to finish it.

"To see what they need because they won't talk unless your out there."

I look at my food all nice and cooked, but I guess I have to help these people. I follow them to the front gate. I can't say that I mind helping Ganon's side because once the people got over the fact that HE is ruling the kingdom became really nice. Also he fixed almost everything that got destroyed during the war so the kingdom looks new and prosperous.

We get outside and when she said that there was a group she was wrong, it's a herd. The rebels take up the entire front courtyard and they are mad! The guards push me the closest to the rebels so they can see me but they are close enough so nothing goes wrong... or at least in their minds.

"What do you need!" I have to shout or everyone can't hear me.

"The hero!" They shout back. Really is everyone that blind where they don't know its me and it's heroine?

"Why do you need him?!" I ask/shout at them.

"To get revenge for _her_ not killing the enemy!" Great they are trying to kill me too. Also they know I'm a girl, this is bad, they might know its even me at this point!An arrow gets shot at me and hits my chest. They didn't use all the force the bow could use so it doesn't go that far in but I pass out within seconds. The guards shout and start attacking the rest of the rebels while someone takes me to the infirmary. My vision is black but I can hear bits of the outside world here and there, but I'm so tried I just sleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I finally have an answer and knowing Link she is probably upset from not getting one. I go to her room and she isn't there or in the kitchen but a pan full of pancakes is sitting there uneaten. I head to the front gate because some yelling and screaming can be heard. I when I get there my heart just stops. A full out war is going on and I know that they put Link out there. I ask a guard what happened and she said she doesn't know but someone was carried to the infirmary before the fighting started. Link's wounds from before are not healed enough and could open back up if a lot of stress happens, she wouldn't be much of a challenge then.<p>

I get there to see Link unconscious and doctors trying to stop the bleeding in her chest. I arrow lays on the table and I know that she got shot. The only thing I could think of to help is a healing spell but they are dangerous to cast. The person casting the spell might get hurt or the person taking the spell will. I try it and it works and her bleeding stops but the wound is still open. Her breathing is back to normal and the doctors stitch it back up. I didn't use all of the spell encase something went wrong and it killed her. They tell me that I can go back to my duties and that she will be fine and wake up later.

I was working in my study and it's already night time before one of the doctors came. I'm excited to hear how she is doing until they told me what they did.

"My highness I don't think Link will wake up for a while," The doctor whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"She lost so much blood and not being fixed quickly made her body go into a coma."

"So when will she wake up?" My voice cracks a little.

"We don't know but she won't die like this as long as we care for her properly."

"Make sure that you do," I growl and the doctor runs out. I finally had her answer and now she doesn't even get to hear it. I go to bed early just to make this day end, I'm not wanting to get up in the morning.

It has been a week sense her accident and I visit her everyday. I guess I just hope she will wake up while I'm there so I'll talk or do random things to pass the time. Any time I'm not there a guard watches over so that nothing else happens to her. I've told her my answer almost every time I'm there but she doesn't reply. I don't really expect her too but its a hope that she will.

* * *

><p>I see nothing but black and I can't move but I don't know why. Till it dawns on me that the arrow shot me and I couldn't do anything. I have been like this for maybe a week or more because I can hear Ganon once everyday. He is being sweet by talking and visiting everyday but him repeating that questions answer is driving me up a wall! And today isn't any different.<p>

"Link yes I do care." Yes I know that you say it everyday! I swear the first thing I'm doing when I'm able to move is punch him in the face! I hear him gasp but for some unknown reason, maybe a fairy came through the window.

"Your hand moved!" He shouts in joy. Good I'm so close to hitting his royal face. My vision starts becoming a little more clear every blink and man my chest hurts! Now I want to be back in unconscious land. Ganon hugs me once I sit up and when I make sure my hand is working I hit him.

"What was that for!?" He shouts at me but I could care less.

"For your jabbering for days!" I shout back. A doctor comes in and he looks overjoyed while me and Ganon look ready to kill each other.

"Now now don't harm the person that just woke up," He says to Ganon and I hit him again.

"Why did you hit me again you little elf!?"

"He said you can't harm me not the other way around." The doctor slowly backs out of the room and I don't blame him.

"So you could hear everything I said?" Ganon asks turning back to me.

"Yep and saying something once is enough."

"Well if you woke up just to hit me then I say that it worked." He face has TRIUMPH written on it and I get up and walk out.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Ganon says picking me back up. I don't know why but my face heats up.

"I sat in here for a week or more I want out!" I shout trying to leave.

"You barely been moving for a minute like I would let you move around." I accept defeat and I go back to a normal sleep. I hear Ganon leave and I can't wait for tomorrow so I can go back to my room.

* * *

><p>My face is red when I go back to my room. She heard everything I said and doesn't even care? She didn't seem like it but to be fair she doesn't seem to care about anything. I head to bed and have the first peaceful sleep I've had in a while knowing that Link is safe. In the morning I wake up early and head to the kitchen for a snack,(I finally found out how to make Link's pancakes), to find her there making them. I come in and she has a floating gear with a chair by the stove cooking.<p>

"Hey Ganon. What some?" She asks with a weird smile on her face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I ask her but she just continues cooking.

"I had the doctor get my gear out of my bag in my room and but a chair on it so I can move around."

"Sense when did you get your bag of stuff back?" I ask knowing I put all of her weapons in a locked chest.

"Woke up early a month ago and woke up a guard, she was so tired she just opened it for me and I grabbed all of my stuff."

"Why?" I ask. If she had her stuff she could just leave when she wanted.

"I was planning on leaving but decided against it. Also that won't happen know because a bunch of rebels are trying to kill me outside. So either way I'm going to die but I rather it be here then out there."

"Who said I was going to kill you?"

"I'm the person that is to kill you and I have the last tri force piece you need; I know you took Zelda's. Why would you keep me alive?"

"I don't really know myself but I do know that you thinking someone is going to kill you at every moment isn't healthy."

Link gets up because she finishes her food. "Sadly that is all my life has been full of,"She says, her voice full of sadness. She walks out of the room leaving me to myself. I should go see if there are records about her. That might give me a better understanding about her life she always says was hurtful.

I walk to the castle archives and look for her, that is until I found out that it is sorted by last name. I have no clue what her's is so I have to go find out. I have a servant that I've always trusted named Anke go talk to her. I go behind a wall to listen in while they talk but so that Link doesn't see me because I know she won't tell me.

"Link can I ask you something?" Anke asks making Link stop.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asks looking at her.

"I'm writing a paper but I have no idea what your last name is."

"Ok I know that is a lie." Anke looks worried at this point. "Also if Ganon is trying to find my file in the castle archives and is sending you here he won't find them."

"Why is that?" Anke asks giving up the act.

"I burned them once when the princess left me in the castle by myself." Link turns and starts walking away and Anke goes back to me.

"I hope you heard that my Lord," Anke says sounding disappointed.

"Yes I did... You can go back to what you were doing." Anke walks back to the servants chamber and I walk to my study. Does Link want to make it so that no one can find out who she is? I swear she drives me crazy by doing this but I just I have to give her credit for finding out what Anke was really doing.

* * *

><p>Man Ganon is an idiot sometimes. I would never let him see my whole life even if it killed me. Sure I've given him pieces of it but not many of the times of when they have happened. I don't want him to look at me with pity so this is what I have to do, I don't want him to be like the last person who I told and then look at me differently. I like how he treats me now and I don't want it to change, I like it where he cares about if I'm hurt but not so much where he makes me stay safe.<p>

I sneak outside to check on Epona. Ganon found her a little while after he defeated me and kept her in the stables. I feed her and wash her, getting my dress dirty in the process. Ganon has this thing where I must act like act like a lady not a boy but I say that their lives are easier. The don't need to fix their hair or put on the ridiculous about of skirts or make sure that they look their best. I hate dresses also because it seems that everything drops on them making it a disaster for keeping clean.

I'm walking through the castle to my room when I hear Ganon talking. His room is before mine so I can hear them perfectly. I look to make sure that no one is coming and listen in.

"Why can't she be more open about how she feels or about her past?" I hear Ganon ask someone or himself.

"Maybe she just doesn't want people close. Or something happened that she wants to forget." I hear someone else say. The voice is female and I never heard it before.

"That would make sense if she didn't say anything about it but she'll say things here and there about her past but walk away after." Ganon does have a point about me doing that a lot.

"Have you asked her about it?" The person asks.

"...Not really."

"Then just ask her about herself she might even tell you." I hear the person coming to the door so I run a little back down the hall and start walking to my room again to make it look like I just came. The person comes out with armor on and a sword on their back. She has red hair and a pale complexion, her eyes are yellow and she looks old. She nods at me and walks down the hall towards the main gate. I get to my room and start changing out of my ruined dress and the only other one I have cleaned is a serving one for parties. I get in it and when I start to leave to clean my dress there is a knock.

I open the door and Ganon is there, what a surprise. He backs up a bit and I leave not wanting to really talk right now. He doesn't stop me but looks like he wants to. I finally get to the laundry room and start cleaning. I don't like how my life has played out and I only tell about the happy points of it most of the time. I don't want to be reminded about it so I destroyed anything that had anything about me in it. I just can't stand for having someone know about me without my knowing.

* * *

><p>When Link leaves which I knew she would I look at her bag. I found out that most people here label their things with their <em>entire <em>name and sure enough so does Link. Her last name is Forest so at least I can find out about her parents. I go to the archives again and look up the people with that name. I found Mary Forest and Ace Forest in the archives. Their files are not normal at all and makes me understand a little of Link's sadness.

_Mary and Ace Forest _

_Both 27 years old at the time of death. Ace died before their child Link Forest was born and Mary died in child birth. Buried together at Death Mountain Cemetery. Lived in Hyrule sense birth and married at the age of 20. No one saw their lives for they're lives because of living in the Forgotten Woods. _

_Ace F. Hyrule guard stationed in the woods._

_Mary F. Potion brewer._

No wonder why Link never knew them. It also explains why she can fight and knowledge of the forest there. I asked her once about that place and she could even draw a map of the entire woods. I put the files back and head to bed seeing as it is night time. The file doesn't say where Link went after her parents died and there are not any other people related to having the same last name as her. I think about those files till I fall asleep and I wonder if Link ever saw them.


	4. Part 4

I walk to Link's room the next day because today was her day off. Seeing as she seems to injure herself a lot we thought it would be best to give her some free days. I knock on her door and she lets me in. She managed to clean the entire room and dust everything and it has only been an hour sense she woke up.

"How do you clean so fast?" I ask her looking around.

"When your bored its amazing what you can do," She says sitting on her bed.

"I came to ask if you ever saw your parents' files in the castle archives," I say to her having them behind my back.

"They were not there. I've checked plenty." Where did they go when she was there? I wonder.

"I found them if you want to see," I hold them up and she quickly takes them. She mutters a 'thanks' and reads them. I see tears ring her eyes and she gives them back to me.

"You can keep them." I know that this is all she knows of her parents and I think she would like to at least have something about them.

"When did you get these?" She asks looking at the floor.

"Yesterday after Anke tried to get your last name. I found out it was Forest and found the files."

"That's strange because I checked the day before for them and they weren't there. Same as the time I went to burn my file," Link says. She stopped crying and her face is now confused looking.

"Are you sure that you checked the entire section?" I ask knowing that sometime people misplace papers like that.

"No I made a quick sweep of the entire 'f' section and there was nothing. Do you think that someone took it and put it back?"

"I didn't keep any of the original servants or guards here. None of the nobles have been here and Zelda never went near there," I say listing anyone that could have done that and get away with it.

"Well either way, thank you for giving them to me it means a lot." Link puts them in a chest and closes it with a lock.

"Do you really need to lock it?" I ask thinking it is a bit excessive.

"I don't want people to go through my stuff!" She shouts back at me.

"Fine!" I shout, backing away from her 'stuff'.

"Do you have anything that I can do?" She asks looking bored. I know if I don't she will try something stupid and once again hurt herself.

"We could go riding. I have to bring a letter to the guards in the woods so it will take a while."

"Sure! I'll get Epona!" She shouts running to her horse. I follow and she already has her saddled and has a bow and quiver on her back.

"Where do you keep getting those weapons!" I shout at her.

"I ran ahead to go in the armory. You have these lying around in there," She says starting going to the gate. I get on my black horse Midnight and ride after her. She shows me a rode that leads through the woods and straight to the guard station. I look at Link to see her readying a arrow. She shoots hitting the target in the tree that is filled with other arrows. She does this multiple times each time hitting the targets. She tells me that she set them up so people can practice on a horse without taking up a lot of room. I can see why see was able to kill a lot of those rebels by shooting them a month ago.

We get to the station and Link covers her face, I don't know why but she won't answer when I talk to her. Then I realize that this was the town she lived in before moving to castle town. The people seem a little irritable and when one will come by Link will cover her face more. I go inside and deliver the letter and when we go to get on our horses a local stops us.

"Are you that hero girl from a few years back?" The old lady asks getting closer.

"Yes ma'am that's me," Link whispers but enough to be heard.

"Why didn't you stop that guy from taking over then?" She asks Link in a harsh tone. I guess she can't see right because she doesn't know I'm the person right here.

"Well I don't think you should judge especially when I didn't see you or anyone else risking their lives to help in any way!" Link shouts at the lady and rides off at a pretty high speed. Some of the guards saw this so I tell them to deal with the old lady while I chase Link. She is good with keeping her emotions to herself but I can tell that that woman retched Link's limits. Link finally stops at a pond with a small shack and heads inside. I'm guessing that this is were she lived but it has been abandoned for years. I go inside and Link is on the back porch that is above the pond. I was almost going to step on it also but Link stops me.

"The wood is rotten and I built this place in the rain so it will break with your weight."

"You made this place?" I ask. It is a horrible looking place but for someone that doesn't know how to build it came out pretty nice.

"Yeah when my care giver died and the village took her house. I started building this place and it started raining. I just added more rooms and a floor as the years went on."

"Oh. Link do you wan to head back?" I ask knowing that this place is just making her more upset.

"No not really. I rather live by myself and stay here." I can't believe that she said that. She will get sick in this place in no time and it's so isolated that no one would come and help her.

"This place doesn't look safe though..." I say trying to get her out of here.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's go back." We ride back in silence and I know that Link is still shaken by the lady's words. She puts Epona away and goes back to her room. When I get up there I hear a weird tapping. I knock and she tells me to come in. She is outside the window again and is tapping a stick against the stone.

"What are you doing?" I ask thinking that she snapped.

"I had a plant that grew by my window and it tapped the stone near the window and it helped me think." She continues tapping and I soon drown out the noise. I walk back to my room knowing that even though she is doing the most dangerous thing she won't hurt herself. I remember that shack that Link lived in and wonder why she would be the hero. Her life is horrible from what I've been getting and I can't think of a reason for the goddesses doing this to her. I hear Link's tapping and then I realize that the hero has courage, which Link obviously has for dealing with her life for some odd years.

Then I also realize that I have no clue how old Link is. She looks like she is maybe 15 or 16 but acts way older. Now this is going to bug me until I find out it will be another thing for tomorrow to do.

* * *

><p>I wake up and surprisingly sleep through Link's infernal tapping. I walk to the kitchen knowing that at this time she is making her food and will be down there. When I go inside someone else is there but not Link. It is a girl that I think is one of the servants making something, her hair is brown but close to black and she is Link's height. She turns to look at me and starts talking.<p>

"Oh hello, I'm Rose. Do you need something?" Rose asks turning back to the food.

"Where is Link?" This is going to throw off my whole day I just know it.

"Link woke up sick so I'm making her some soup." Great Link is sick, probably from sitting outside a window all night.

"I was just going to bring it up but I can make you something if you want," She says.

"I don't need anything thank you but I can bring the bowl up for you," I offer and she gives me the bowl. I might as well see how sick she is and get a doctor up there. I get to her room and head in she looks up sits up. I hand her the bowl and starts eating.

"So what is wrong that makes you sick?" I ask her wondering if she is making it up.

"Runny nose and a small cough, and I'm not working when I can finally rest with a cold," she says defending herself.

"Okay I can see why you would want to do that." I know that she must have gotten sick during her quest but didn't have time to sit and rest. "On another note how old are you?" She stares at me a little then tells me.

"I'm 18, how old did you think I was," She says.

"Like 15 to 16. You don't look that old," I say. She looks at me weird but gives up and continues eating.

"So did you have any pets before?" I ask to bring up a conversation.

"Epona and that's it. I didn't have money to buy a pet."

"Then how did you get Epona?"

"A fair contest, it was on shooting targets and Epona was first prize."

"How old were you and Epona then?" I ask because this is all I have to do today.

"I was about 10 and Epona was 12," She says finishing her bowl and putting it on the nightstand.

"So Epona is 20. That is really old for a horse." I know horses only live to be 30.

"Yeah but she still has a lot of life in her and won't keel over any time soon. Thanks for bring the soup this girl named Rose came by the room and heard me cough so made soup for me."

"Yeah I know I went down there to talk to you but it was only that girl."

I take the bowl and give it to the next servant passing by. That was fun and took a little while but I still have other things to do. I walk to my study and start signing papers. I hear thunder outside and a scream from Link's room. I head over there to see what happened to see Link covering her ears.

"What happened?" I ask her wondering why she is acting like this.

"My ears are sensitive and the thunder is really loud," she says with a whimper. Another strike of lightening comes and Link covers her ears with a pillow. I feel a little sorry for her.

"Does this happen to everyone here?" I ask wondering if this is a normal thing.

"Yeah but not as bad, my ears can hear things better so it affects me more. I'm fine I'll just find some cloth to cover my ears with."

"Just wait here and I'll give you some cloth alright?" I say and Link just nods her head.

I head to the tailor room in the castle to get some cloth. The girls in there see me come in and start working which I know that they weren't doing a few seconds ago. I have no idea on what Link would need so I ask them.

"Is there any really thick cloth around here?"

"Can I ask for what you highness?" The girl with bright red hair asks me.

"Link has a problem with thunder," I say thinking she has no clue what I'm talking about.

"Oh yeah she is Hyrulian. They do have that problem a lot," She says in thought and cuts a blue fabric from the wall. "Here this should work."

I leave and head back to Link's room and she is still were she was when I left. I hand her the cloth and she quickly ties it on. I try saying something to her but she didn't hear me so i guess it worked. I wave knowing that she can't hear me and leave. It is really late so I head to bed thinking about how the other subjects deal with this. I also hope that nothing lights on fire or gets blown up by the storm, if that happens then there will be so much stuff to fix tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**Also I want to note that I have clue if the people of Hyrule are called Hyrulians or Hylanians, so I just chose a random one. **_


	5. Part 5

I wake up with a horrible head ache and strangely refreshed. I look out the window and the sun is higher than when I normally wake up and I smell something sweet. I look at my desk that is across from my bed and see a small cake and a note. I get up and read it.

_Good morning,_

_I made you a cake as a thank you gift for the cloth. The storm was going on all night and I wouldn't have gotten any sleep without it. Also if you feel strange that's because I played Zelda's Lullaby to put you out so you wouldn't come and bug me while I was making it._

_~Link._

Okay that does explain some things but when did she get that ocarina back? I really have to start keeping those things in better chests. I take a bite of the cake and it is really good. It's like a fruit cake and is really sweet. After I finished the pastry I head to the kitchen to see what they are doing. Usually at this time she would be cooking for lunch but she isn't there. I ask one of the chefs were she went and they say they sent her to town to get some things.

I go to the town seeing that I finished all those papers yesterday and have nothing to do. I see Link in a yellow dress with her hair up. She never wears dresses even in the castle unless I tell her to and her hair is always down. I head closer and no one pays me any mind at all. It's been almost half a year so people gave up on resisting. She has a basket filled with items and is getting even more from the stall she just went to. I grab one before she drops it and she kicks me.

"What was that for?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Warn me before you take my stuff. I thought you we a theft, well that's what you are but you know what I mean," She says taking the basket and tying it to the other one. "What do you need anyway?"

"I just came to see what you are doing," I lie but she sees through it.

"You're bored right?"

"Yes."

"Fine come this way." She leads me through a ally and to a tavern type area. "Now stay out here I just need to get wine for cooking and these people are not very fond of you." She goes inside and I wait at the door. I wait for about 10 minutes when some person walks up to me. He smells of booze but isn't drunk.

"What is someone like you doing here?" He growls at me. I can see why Link said that they weren't going to be fond of me being here.

"I'm just waiting for someone, but I don't think it is any of your business," I say and Link opens the door.

"Hey Turner," Link says to the person and his face lights up. She gives him a hug and scrunches her nose by his smell. "I have to go but see you later." Link drags me away. When we are far from the place she starts talking again.

"Don't mind him he is always rude to people."

"You know him?" I ask her.

"Yeah he would give me some food at a cheaper price because I couldn't get a job when I was younger."

"You went to a bar when you were younger?"

"I had to get something to eat from somewhere." that was all Link's reply was till we got back to the castle. She gives the food to the cooks and walks to the stables to look for Epona. Her dedication for that horse is amazing sometimes.

"So you liked the cake?" She asks breaking me from me thoughts.

"Yes but how did you get the ocarina back?"

"Picked the lock on the chest. You make it sound like some impossible task."

"Well you seem to be able to find everything you had quickly. You always seem to find and use things to help you at the right times."

Link just shrugs and cleans Epona. She spends a while with the horse and feeds her before leaving. Link goes back to her room tells me good night and closes the door. I head back to my room and think about today which I've found myself doing a lot lately.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day feeling lousy. Ganon has been really nice lately which I didn't expect when I came here and today would be my birthday. I never really cared for my birthday because while most would be out with friends and getting gifts, I sat at home by myself and made myself a bigger meal than normal. Epona always seems to know when it's this day because she tries to get me outside and picks me flowers. Epona always knew how to make me happy and that's how I'll like it to stay.<p>

I won't tell Ganon what today is because I'm still not sure if he is going to kill me or not. I head to the stables and the stable hands are fighting Epona who is trying to get out. I open her gate and she bolts tot eh garden grabs some and hands me one. She'll pick me a bunch but only give me one at a time. She goes back in the stall no problem. The stable hands look at me and I go back inside to make myself some food. I bake myself a small cake with a burning stick as a form of a birthday cake and blow it, not seeing the person looking in behind the door.

Today happens to be a free day which I'm glad for because I can make an excuse that I need to take Epona out. I know if I'm not near Epona today she will freak out and destroy something. I go to the stables and take her out and ride her to Lake Hylia. I always love this place and today is no different. When we get there I have a little lunch set up and Epona sits down with me giving me another flower. I made her some special food had of hay and grass so she doesn't get sick and eat the normal food. I planed to stay there all day and I'm not going back on that even if Ganon kills me.

* * *

><p>I close the door and think of possible reasons for Link to be blowing out candles. A birthday is all I can come up with but why didn't she tell me about it? Either way I can see that she wasn't going to tell me but I could at least get her something. I try to think of what she would want but nothing comes to mind. Maybe if she wasn't as dense as a rock and tell people things I would know more about her. She doesn't like dresses, well more like despises them, and she doesn't wear any jewelry. I remember when I talked to her and asked her if she had pets and how she sounded like she wanted one.<p>

I head to the only store in Hyrule that actually sells pets and see a small blue cat. The cat was really small and had short hair. I grab the little thing and buy it. When I get back to the castle with the fur ball it is night time. I look at the stables and see that Link and Epona haven't returned so I leave the sleeping cat and a note in her room. I go to my room and a while later I hear her door open and her gasp. I can't wait to see if she likes the creature.


	6. Part 6

I wake up at a normal time and walk to the kitchens. I hear more noise than normal and see Link with the little cat I got her the day before.

"Mew"

"No."

"Mew"

"No"

"Meow!"

"Be quiet Navi!" Link shouts and realizes that I'm standing there. She blushes at her outburst and starts cooking with the cat hovering over her.

"Why did you get me a cat any way?" She asks making the meal.

"Who said I got her?" I question her.

"I never said Navi was a girl that's why," Link says with a smile. I slap myself for my stupidity and Link hands me a plate.

"Why did you name her Navi anyway?" I ask her while she feeds the creature.

"Navi seems fitting because it's a weird name and this cat is all blue."

"...Oh"

"Also you didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted too that's all," I say. I'm not going to tell her that I found out it was her birthday but I do have it written down. When we finish eating some of the cooks start coming in. I start to leave but I hear them talking and curiosity gets the better of me.

"You like his highness don't you Link?" A group of them ask her.

"Why would you say that?" Link asks them.

"Your always around him and he gave you a pet. That's a lot to do if you hate someone," They reply.

"I'm a trophy that's it. He just makes sure that this place isn't horrible so that I don't get tempted to run," Link says but her voice has a hint of sadness in it.

"That doesn't answer the question of if you like him," They say. These servants are persistent.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, and I could care less. It's not like there is any chance there anyway," Link says to them.

"Ohhh, that means you do!~" They all sing and I hear Link walking out so I bolt.

That was eye opening but it did show me somethings. I walk to the gardens and I see Navi outside chasing a poor mouse. I see Link running after her and when she looks at me she gets red and quickly walks away. I go to the stables and Epona is acting weird. I open her stall and she runs in the direction that I came in. She picks a group of flowers and spits them at me. I wonder what is wrong with the horse when a stable hand came over.

"Oh looks like she is still doing that," He says bring Epona back to her stall.

"What do you mean?" I ask wondering how this is a normal thing.

"Yesterday Link came over when Epona was acting like a maniac and the horse gave her flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anke came over also after Link came back and when the horse saw her upset she got her some flowers too." I take this in and stare at the horse. She just looks at me and pushes the flowers at me more. "You know there is a rumor that you like Link going around."

I look at the stable hand and he shrugs, going back to his work. I head back in the castle and through the dinning hall and see Link cleaning the chandeliers while reading again. She looks at me and the flowers and smiles.

"I see Epona is in that mood still."

"She does this often?" I ask her wondering if I have a crazy horse in the stables.

"No just on special days or when she knows someone is not acting normally. Like if they are sick or really happy she just does it," Link acts as though this is a normal thing for a horse. I stare at her while she cleans and Navi rubs against me. I look at her and she runs to Link ladder she is on, she rubs against it and Link didn't know and fell. I caught her and hear cheering coming from the hall. I look to see some servants but they all scatter. Link pushes me away and runs off. I guess her being the center of attention isn't her ideal thing and it's too much.

I run up to her room and see her crying. I hug her trying to make her feel better but she pushes me away.

"Why can't you just kill me and get it over with!" She shouts with tears streaming down her face. "I could stand when everything was the same but I don't want anymore changes! Only bad things come from it!" I'm taken aback by this and don't say anything. She just cries so I bring her over to me.

"Not all things that change are bad, you don't need to look for the bad all the time Link," I say and she starts to calm down. A servant knocks on the door and talks.

"Your highness, the Zora prince has come." They leave and Link moves away.

"You should come too. He said that there is a problem in the Zora domain and needs help so you might need to come," I tell her and she nods. She quickly gets on a simple dress while I wait for her and we both go into the dinning hall. The prince is already waiting and we sit down. Link is no longer upset but there is still some redness in her eyes.

"Good evening Lord Ganondorf, and your companion as well," the prince says, almost purring the last part.

"You too, Prince Ruto. What problems were you having?" I ask him trying to get this over with.

"The water temple is having a problem with some creature. See one of the Zoras will go in and come out screaming about being attacked by a shadow. I know it sounds dumb but it has happened almost twenty times so I can't ignore it," He says to me.

"I know exactly what is going on. When we get there it won't take long to stop it I promise you," Link says. At least someone has a clue about this.

"Let's hope you can keep your promise Link~." He says to Link but she isn't fazed by him knowing she is a girl.

"You two have met before?" I ask feeling a bit possessive of Link.

"Yes we have and unfortunately," Link says with distaste and glaring at him.

"Now you don't need to be so mean Link," He replies and I see why she hates him so.

We eat and the prince will talk to me but get no reply from Link. Navi comes in after a while and sits on the table staring the prince down. I see Link smile and I see why. Navi smells him and bites the prince because he smells like fish. He screams and Link reluctantly gets Navi off of him and gives her a fish to eat. The prince warily looks at the cat till the meal is done and we depart from each other.

When me, Link and Navi walk down the hall I start to talk to her.

"So it seems like the prince has an eye for you," I tease.

"Yes I know and that fish will not leave me alone," Link growls and mumbles something about him that I'm sure was a insult.

"Really? What has he done to annoy you so much?" I ask.

"Being himself that is what he has done. I'll tell you about the being inside the temple in the morning but I'm going to sleep. If I don't I will kill him for sure," Link says going in her room.

I go inside mine finding it funny how annoyed she got by the prince. I also wonder what could be in that temple that was attacking people. I really didn't like the idea of that fish getting near Link so the sooner we get this done the faster we can get back.

* * *

><p>I wake up and realize that Link isn't so I go to get her. I open her door and open the curtains, bringing the light in. She grumbles something and pulls the covers up I think of the perfect way to get her up.<p>

"Link the prince is coming up here..." I whisper and she bolts straight up.

"What?! That moron is not going to destroy my sanctuary!" Link shouts starting to grab her tunic and tights. I laugh and she stops. "I hate you!" She yells tossing a pillow at me.

"It got you up," I say innocently and walk to the door. "I will wait outside for you." I leave and go outside to see the prince up on a horse already. I get mine and Link's horses ready and it's takes her a while to come outside. She is wearing a blue tunic and chain-mail underneath. She has her tights and she cut her hair but has the long blue hat on with it.

"Oh your wearing my Zora tunic how nice of you!" The prince says to her and she mumbles more insults.

"No I'm only wearing it so I don't drown that is all!" Link shouts at him looking mad already.

We get on the horses and start going to Lake Hylia. When we do Link hands me a scale and the prince leaves. Link dives in the water but comes back up.

"Just hold the scale and you breath under water. I have the tunic so I don't need it," Link says before we go under and into the temple. We resurface and Link drags me further into the temple. We get to a room with no end and a tree in the middle.

"Dark get out here NOW!" Link shouts and a shadow moves under the shallow water. A form begins to take shape under the tree and it looks like Link but with gray skin, red eyes and black clothing.

"Need something Light?" The form says to Link and by the sound it is a guy.

"What is this I hear about you attacking people?" Link asks him and he just grins.

"They didn't need to come in here so they looked for trouble, also I don't see why you would complain Light because one of them was that prince," The man says. Now I see why that prince wants to have help. Also why is he calling Link Light?

"Yes see that is nice and all Dark but you can't just attack people, they don't like it." Okay so that person is named Dark.

"What is up with the whole Dark, Light thing?" I ask tired of trying to find out myself.

"He is the darker version of me. The complete opposite of what I am," Link says and Dark nods. "Now Dark what do you want that will get you to stop hurting people?"

Dark smirks at that and leans on the tree behind him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright I want to add this encase you didn't get the joke but Navi meowing is like her talking in the game. She is annoying and I had no clue on how to add her as a fairy so she's a cat.<strong>_

_**Also that Prince Ruto is like the male version of Princess Ruta. **_


	7. Part 7

Dark smirks and leans against the tree. "Alright if you can get me out of here I will stop attacking people."

"How am I going to do that?" Link asks and Dark laughs.

"Someone has to take my place that's how. I'll give you a few days to think it over... Three should do but if you keep we waiting I'll just keeping harming the visitors." Dark vanishes and we walk out. Link doesn't say anything the entire way back. When we get to the throne room of that zora's castle he is waiting for us.

"So did you get rid of that creature?" He asks us.

"No we need someone to take his place inside the temple so he can leave the place. It is pointless to try and fight him one because he is as strong as me and two is that he will just come back," Link tells Ruto.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asks her with some worry on his face.

"Myself. We can doom a random person and no one else will deal with that life," Link shrugs and acts like it isn't a big deal.

"You can't kill yourself just to save some fish!" I say trying to knock some sense in her.

"Well no one has any other ideas so if we can't find someone in three days then it will have to be me. I really don't care as long as some poor person isn't forced to do this." Link walks out of the room leaving me and the talking fish to talk. We stare at each other for a while before he says something.

"We could put a criminal in there. You know like one that did a horrible crime," Ruto says and I have to say it isn't a bad idea. I do have someone that burned down a few homes on purpose in the dungeon. We agree to send him in there because he was going to be put to death anyway. I go to tell Link about it when I see her and Navi looking at something.

"I can't believe that this is our room," Link says.

"Mew"

"Why what is wrong with it? It seems pretty normal," I say coming behind her. The room is really big and has a king sized bed, a small dresser and a cat bed on the floor.

"We have to share that's the problem. They said that there are no other rooms but I'm sure that fish is messing with me," Link says with hatred and walks inside. Link quickly gets everything put away and I start talking.

"How about we get a criminal to take Dark's place?" I ask her.

"That doesn't sound to bad if they did something pretty bad i guess," Link says putting a box down.

"What is that?" I ask her.

"Clean clothes. This place is full of water and I'm not having my clothes dripping wet the entire time." Link grabs some and goes to change in the bathroom. When she is done we start getting ready for bed. "I'm making this clear right know, half the bed is mine the other is yours. I'll make you take Dark's place if you cross it." Link is completely serious and tosses the covers over her head. I go to sleep too and have butterflies in my stomach.

I wake up before Link for the second day in a row and she is crossing over the metaphorical line. At least she isn't going to kill me for this. I take the time to get dressed and get some food. I come back a hour later and Link is already ready. She is reading and Navi is perched on her shoulder.

"How long have you been up?" I ask her wondering if she woke up earlier.

"Like ten minutes ago, I have things to do so I can't spend the entire day."

"Like what do you have to do?" I ask her.

"Well if you want to use that criminal then I have to go get him. If I don't do it now then we won't get back in time." So she is going with that plan.

"Okay, but your going by yourself?" I ask wondering why she didn't tell me.

"I can get it done faster also if he is a criminal I know it will be easier for him if there is one person rather than a group."

"He is a criminal so I don't know why you care about his comfort."

"I'm just too nice that's why, now I'll be back maybe tomorrow so just wait for me." Link leaves and gets Epona to go back to the castle. I hope she doesn't get harmed by anything on the way there. I try to deal with the prince long enough to help with something but he is just so annoying the listen to.

I find myself walking outside and head into the temple. Link didn't show me the entire area of the temple and I should know it if something happens. I walked around for a while and see a empty bottle. I pick it up and I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look and see Dark perched on a ledge near the side wall.

"Yeah Light has a habit of leaving bottles in places she went to," He says jumping down.

"What do you want?" I ask putting the bottle down.

"Well I should ask you that seeing that Light isn't here and the three days are not up."

"She went to get something and I thought it would be nice to see this place. Why do you call her Light anyway?" I inquire and he shrugs.

"She is my lighter half, she dies so do I but if I die she can still live," He says getting closer.

"How can you still live if you died then?" I realize that I can get some things off of him if he continues to talk.

"I'm her shadow. Shadows don't die but a person can, then they won't have a shadow anymore."

"What makes you different from her then?" I ask him.

"She lived a full life but I was created when she did something that could have made her evil. She chose the better side of that choice and I was made to take the other side." He leans on the wall next to me. "If I were you I would be careful around her."

"Why would I need to be careful?" I ask him.

"She can become harsh if she needs to," He says to me and with that he disappears. I stand there dumbfounded and take in his words. I never saw Link as a threat or really dangerous. I mean even when she was close to defeating me I didn't think she was going too. I head back and surprisingly make it back in no time. I see Navi by the shore and when I come up she hops over to me. I pick up the little ball of fur and go to the room. Navi squirms in my grasp and runs back outside. I follow the creature and she sits back where she was.

I look at the direction in which she is looking and notice that it is in the direction of Hyrule castle. I go back inside and leave the door cracked so she can come back in. I go to sleep and when I wake up Link is there. I look at her and wonder when she got back and see a cut across her cheek. She wakes up when she feels me get up and I ask her about the cut.

"Oh that guy scratched me when we got him in the carriage. I tied him up so it wouldn't happen again but I was too tired to fix it," Link says sleepily.

I look at her worriedly but she goes back to sleep. I get some food from the kitchens and Link is still asleep. I shake her and she grumbles at me.

"I got back two hours ago... Let me sleep!" I could barely hear her but I let her be. I go outside to see Epona and Navi making a large amount of noise. Navi will meow and then Epona will neigh and it will start over. I pick up Navi and bring her inside because people are starting to get irritated by them. Epona makes a sort of laughing sound at me as I leave but I pay no mind to it.

I'm talking to that prince about the criminal when Link comes in. The prince gets doughy eyes at her and she takes notice of it. She sits next to me but far away from the prince. We all talk about the things going on and Link tells us about the trip but nothing interesting happens. I go to check on the prisoner and when I get back they are gone. I go to look for them and see them talking in a hallway the is away from everyone.

"Link you could stay here then that king won't have you as a prisoner," The prince tells her.

"Sorry but I can't. _or want to,"_ Link mumbles the last part but he doesn't care.

"You could be free again if you stay!" I never thought that I really had Link caged. I let her pretty much do what ever because she comes back.

"Yeah and if I leave he will know where I am, also if he catches me again then I will be caged. I'm not going to risk it," Link says and walks past him. I run down the hall so she doesn't see and I don't hear her follow. I wonder if she does think that I keep her caged or locked up. I never tried to do that to her only for the first time when she just came because I knew she would try to leave then. I hope she doesn't try to leave.


	8. Part 8

Link comes in a little while later and moves things around. I look at her and she is cleaning the place up. I'm tempted to tell her that someone else can come and do that but cleaning seems to calm her down. I stop her after a minute to see what got her so worked up.

"Link are you okay?" I ask wearily.

"Not really, that dumb prince was talking to me about something," Link replies not looking at me.

"About what?" I ask her but I know exactly what thing she is talking about.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Now we should get some rest it's late and we have to deal with that temple tomorrow." I know Link is trying to avoid telling but I don't know why she would be so worried about it. We go to sleep but I stay awake for a while. Link rolls over her 'line' and cuddles up with me. Her breathing is even so I know she is sleeping but she doesn't look comfortable.

Her face is scrunched up and she is curling up in a ball. When she starts whimpering I realize that it's a nightmare and wake her up. She bolts up looks at me, the bed and then the place she is supposed to be and lights red. She doesn't say anything but moves to her side and rolls away from me. I go to sleep after a while and before I do I feel Link next to me again.

Link is up before me and wakes me up. I don't really feel like getting up so I go back to sleep. Link sighs and kisses my cheek! I bolt up and she starts talking.

"Finally! Come on we have things to do!" She leaves and I get ready. I have no idea if that was to mess with me or she meant it but I know she won't tell me. I head outside and Link has the prisoner in a blue tunic so he can breath and he is knocked out.

"What is the point of having him unconscious?" I ask her.

"If he was awake you would want him out more than me," She says while diving in. I don't know her meaning by that but I follow her. She is dragging him by a rope and has some rocks so he won't float. When we surface in the temple she gets the rocks off and wakes him up. We all walk through the temple and the prisoner is gagged because Link doesn't want to deal with his talking. We get to the endless room and Dark appears. The prisoner's gag is taken off and he starts talking.

"Now Blondie I don't see why you have to put me here. We could go somewhere else," I can see Link getting madder by the minute so I tell Dark that he will take his place.

"Fine by me," He says and with a black cloud the prisoner is gone and Dark is still there. "Thanks and like I said I'll stop harming people. Now see ya." He runs past us and we follow. He leaves and runs away from Lake Hylia. When he is gone Link grabs or stuff from inside and we get ready to go. Link leaves a note on the door that the problem is taken care off so we don't have to talk to the fish.

When we get back to the castle Link gets Epona settled and goes inside. She seems really jumpy today so I stop her when we are in the hall of our rooms.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I interrogate her.

"Nothing that needs your worry, I'm fine I just need to think some things over." Her voice is full of doubt.

"Is it that thing were Ruto told you you could be free?" I ask. Mentally hitting myself for telling her I knew.

"Yes... Wait you listened in!"

"Yes. Link I love you but if you want to go you can," I'm really reluctant to say this but I know that it is true.

Link's eyes widen and she kisses me. Before I know what happened she is gone and I hear her door close.

I go to my room and when I open the door that shadow is there. He has that smirk on his face and is planning with a quill at my desk.

"Looks like light has taken a liking to you," Dark says shifting in the chair to face me.

"How did you get in here?" I growl at him.

"I may be free but I can still move with the darkness." This guy is creepy!

"Alright that explains that but why would you care about Link?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"She is my lighter half and what happens to her affects me also. I'm just making sure that she is safe."

"Is that why you wanted to be free from the temple?"

"Yes, I could feel all of her moods sense she came here. Once I was free I could help her out if she needs it," He says before vanishing again.

I go to bed and think about what Dark said. If he is as strong as Link then he could get close to killing me if he needed too. This is going to make me very paranoid! I head to sleep and when I wake up everything is back to normal.

* * *

><p><span>Two Months Later.<span>

I wake up already hating the day. It is Valentines day and the castle is throwing a ball for the holiday. I get up later than normal and I thought I was safe. Navi found some way to get inside my room and is meowing nonstop. I regret buying the monster for Link at this point and bring it downstairs to her. Link is wearing a pink dress and is running around looking for something when I found her.

"Oh thanks! I was trying to find her all morning!" Link grabs Navi and puts a red bow on her.

"What's up with the dress?" I ask. I found out that Link hates the color pink as much as dresses and she is wearing both.

"The others forced me to wear it," Link says miserably.

"How did they do that?" I ask knowing that a few servants couldn't take down Link.

"They died all my cloths pink when I was sleeping and I have no time to clean the die off!" Link looks like she is ready to kill someone and I back away a bit.

"Okay I see. What are you doing today anyway?" I hope she isn't doing anything so we can do something together.

"Cleaning and getting everything ready for the ball. Lots of people are out with their 'friends' so I have to do a lot." My hopes shattered.

"No one else can do that?" I ask her.

"If you let me do them then I will be done in a hour or so!" Link shouts. She walks off mumbling to herself and Navi follows her. I go outside to see what the stable is doing. I head to Epona's stall and they have a ring of roses around her neck and a red saddle on her back.

"Good morning your highness," The two hands Tom and Tim say as I approach.

"And to you also. What did you do to Epona?" I ask them and they brighten.

"We're helping you!" They say with glee.

"How?" I don't see how dressing a horse helps me.

"We know your going to try and be with Link today," Tom says.

"She will like Epona all dressed up so we thought it might help," Tim finishes. They walk of and talk about random things and I see some movement in the corner of my eye. Of course it is Dark and he is still cocky.

"Nice. I'm glad that they didn't use pink or Link would kill you."

"I think you want that to happen," I say to him.

"Maybe a little but she likes blue bells." With that he disappears and I heavily sigh. This guy just vanishes in the middle of conversations a lot. Dark may be right about the blue bells though and seeing that I have nothing else to do I went and got some.

I get back to the castle and I see Link sitting and petting Navi when Dark comes out of nowhere. Instead of talking to me though he goes to Link. I listen in and he looks at me but goes to talk to her.

"What are you doing Light?" He asks her.

"Waiting for Ganon," Link says and I'm a little surprised by it.

"Why? Isn't he keeping you here?" Dark knows the answer to that.

"Not really..." Link says looking away.

"Then why stay?" Dark asks her.

"It's complicated, I know he likes me because he said so. I do too, but I can't help but feel like something bad will happen," Link says.

"Well your courage so I would think you to toss caution to the wind."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be a little cautious so leave me alone."

"Alright," Dark says but before he leaves he whispers something in her ear and disappears.


	9. Part 9

Dark tells me to try and like Ganon! How dare he tell me to actually like him! I like Ganon a little yes, he is strong and hasn't said anything to mock my gander but really? I know Ganon was listening in but I'll play this act with him for a while. I turn from where Dark left and where Ganon is approaching. He has a boutique of blue bells and I have to give him credit for knowing my favorite flower. We go to the stables to get our horses when I see Epona all dressed up. I know that those stable hands did this but they did do a good job so I leave it on. I take the ring off of her and put it over the stall.

When we start riding Ganon starts talking.

"So were do you want to go?" He didn't even plan this out?

"We could go fishing at Lake Hylia," I say. I love that place a lot and with all the secret places there it is never really boring.

When we get there I start setting up a fire and getting the rods ready. I know Ganon has never done this so it will be entertaining to watch. Ganon looks like he is thinking of something but I don't know what. I look at him and he doesn't seem to have any idea that I'm looking at him. I wonder what he is thinking about.

* * *

><p>Link takes us to Lake Hylia to fish. I have never done this so when she hands me a rod I have no clue what I have to do with it. Epona is behind us and is eating some grass before she wanders off. Link quickly gets up after a while and starts pulling the rod. I have no idea what she's doing until she has a big fish on the string.<p>

"Looks like I got the fish!" Link yells and brings it over to the fire. I pull mine out and go over with her.

"That's how you catch them? That took a while," I say and Link rolls her eyes.

"That was quick sometimes it can take hours." My eyes widen at that and Link laughs. We start eating the creature and once again with Link it is using her hands.

"Come on and eat, it will get cold and I'm not getting another fish for you," Link says to me and I start eating. I guess this is why she only eats with her hands. I see Dark behind Link but far away, twirling his hand. That creep is watching us?!

"What is wrong with you? you act like you never ate outside before," Link says with a smile.

"I ate in a dining hall with actual utensils." Link rolls her eyes.

"This is survival and if you can't pick up a piece of food with your hands and eat it then your just a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" I start eating.

"Yeah your not but it did get you to eat," Link says and I stare at her. She insults me just to get me to eat? "It's almost dark so we should start heading back for the party." She starts to get up and puts the fire out.

"This was boring to watch," Dark says and we both turn. Link goes back to getting everything ready.

"I'm not sentimental Dark and you know that. Now why are you watching us anyway?" Link asks him and has the horses ready to go.

"To help you two see how each other feels but that doesn't seem to work with you," Dark argues and vanishes.

"Idiot," Link mutters handing the reins of my horse to me.

"Does he always do that, just disappear?" I ask Link and she sighs.

"Yeah he does it so he doesn't have to talk to people about things that he doesn't like." We start riding and get to the castle just as it starts. Link goes to serve people and I sit on the throne. I wish I could spend more time with Link but she either doesn't act like she wants to or I'm doing something. All the guests at the ball worn either pink or red and were paired in groups for the event. I thought I could get out of the dancing which everyone seemed to be doing but one of my advisers said that I should.

i go to get Link so we can dance when one of the nobles asks her. The first thought in my head was why was a noble asking a servant to dance. I know that Link isn't thrilled about this either by her look but she goes anyway. I grab a drink from a passing servant when Dark walks up to me. He is wearing a red suit to blend in and he has a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, not liking someone dancing with Link?" He asks me and I frown at him.

"Why would I care about her having some fun?" I reply and he shacks his head.

"First off, I know that Link is not having any fun dancing because I can feel her. Second is that I would watch that guy she is dancing with because he seems shady," Dark warns but doesn't leave.

"Don't you usually leave after you've talked?" I ask him and he stares at me weird.

"I'm not doing that in front of people! Also this seems fun and I'm not missing it." He walks into the crowd and I'm left by myself. After the song is done Link comes back annoyed. She looks at me and picks up a serving tray.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask her and she turns.

"That noble doesn't seem right and he himself is irritating beyond belief," Link replies and starts serving again. If both of them warned me about that noble then I should look into it. I wait during the entire party for him to do something but he doesn't. He is strange that;s for sure with a almost white blond hair color and hazel eyes. His skin is extremely pale and he's tall. H talks to Link again and she walks off without saying anything which I would completely expect from her. His eyes though when she leaves look angry and they slit closed, looking like he is about to do something but doesn't.

When the party ends that strange man comes up to me. He bows and starts talking in a accent I've never heard before.

"Hello your highness, my name is Horack and I wanted to ask who that maid was." He points to Link who at the moment is cleaning the tables.

"Why would you need to know that?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see if I could have her employed at my estate." When he says this I can tell that he is lying and he has some hidden meaning.

"Sorry sir but if your going to ask anyone to work for you then ask that person. Also I would not work with you at all," Link says with clear anger on her face. Horack looks at her with disgust and leaves. I guess he couldn't stand Link at all and needed her for something else but knew she wouldn't come willingly.

Man that guy is persistent, I told him the same thing earlier too." Link says and starts to walk away. "Good-night." He head to bed also and that guy is still in my head. I wonder what he wanted but I'm sure he will turn up again.


	10. Part 10

A servant is trying to wake me up and my first thought is that a war is going on but what she says is worst.

"Your highness Link is missing!" She cries.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, thinking that Link went to the market.

"Epona is here and Navi is too. There is also this note addressed to you that she left. She would tell someone before leaving!" The servant is crying at this point and I dismiss her. I look at the envelop and see a seal, I know right then that Link didn't write this but I'll just say she did so that the servants don't freak. I open it and read it.

_Good morning~_

_Now listen, I have your hero and your not getting her back. She is worth millions across seas and I'm not going to toss a chance like this out the window. I'll gladly give her back if you give me the exact amount of money that she is worth. That would be 20,000,000 rupees and I'm only giving you a day to do so... I'll meet you at the great tree._

_See you then~_

I get my armor, grab a small thing to eat and quickly leave. I can't leave Link in the hands of some crazy person like that. I'm going on a hunch and saying that the person from the party is behind this but that is pretty obvious. As I get on my horse Dark shows up but I don't have time for him and I start riding. He doesn't seem to have a problem though and runs beside me.

"Ganon what happened to Link. I can't tell where she is at all!" Dark seems frantic and I wouldn't blame him. He is worried that she is going to die as much as I do.

"Someone took her," I quickly say and he rolls his eyes.

"So someone broke into a castle, without you knowing. Dragged Link out and left without alarming any guards?" Dark asks me and I know he is being insulting. I come upon the tree and see Link tied and the man from the party next to her. When we get closer Link sees us and starts shaking her head like she is trying to keep us away. Dark starts yelling at the man.

"What are you doing with Light!?"

"Light? Now that is a strange name. Do you have her ransom?" I see Link move a bit and she manages to get the gag off.

"Guys leave! This guy is beyond nuts!" Link shouts and he kicks her.

"BE quiet you!" He commands and I pull out my sword, I'm not going to have him hurt her. Before I can act Dark pulls out what looks like a darker version of the master sword and starts fighting him.

"Ganon untie me!" Link shouts while Dark is fighting the man. I run over to her and Dark manages to move him far away from her. When I get her untied she hugs me. I turn around just as the guy shoves a sword through Dark's chest, Link doesn't seem phased but my eyes widen. Dark's body poofs in black smoke and he comes out of it. Dark quickly hits the guy on the head with his shield and he passes out.

When we go back to the castle Link is riding with me. She is being really close and I'm guessing that what ever that guy said to her it made her pretty scared. Dark leaves after we get back and I have Link skip her duties for the day. We go to my study and she looks bored but she doesn't want to leave. Eventually she is bored to the point where she starts looking at the papers I'm signing.

"What are those?" She asks me pointing to the decorated papers from other countries.

"They are treaty like things," I say knowing that she wouldn't understand.

"Zelda never had any of them." When Link says this I see why Zelda had no allies to turn to for help.

"Well Zelda obviously never thought that they were important." Link grabs one and starts reading it. Before I can take it back she read the entire thing.

"Doesn't seem like you get much out of this one."

"Well if we ever go into war they will help us," I tell her, grabbing the paper and looking it over.

"Now that would have helped me a bit but I never got that kind of help."

Link is quiet after that and plays with Navi. I know all the hard ships that Link had to face and I know that that princess didn't help her much at all. I was going through papers all day and when it was finally night time all the papers where done. I get up and Link looks outside and notices that it is night time.

"Can I stay here?" She asks me and I look at her questionably.

"You want to stay in a study?" I ask her.

"No... I mean with you tonight," Link whispers with a blush.

"What? What happened to you when you were with him?" I ask.

"He told me that I would be sold. Also being kidnapped while you are sleeping isn't reassuring." Link looks like she is on the verge of tears so I let her. I know that she won't get any sleep if she is alone. I lead her through a door that goes to my bedroom because the study and the room are connected. I have a king sized bed with curtains going around it, a small dresser and a table too. The room's color pattern is manly black with some red also.

I get inside the bed and Link follows. She falls asleep fairly quickly and unlike the Zora fiasco, Link goes to sleep next me before sleeping. I wake up and I see that Link is getting ready for the day. She writes a note, not knowing that I'm awake and leaves it on the night stand. She leaves and quietly closes the door, and when I'm sure that she is gone I read the note.

_Thanks Ganon for everything,_

_I leaving the castle and more likely Hyrule all together. I've decided that it would be the best thing and especially after yesterday's incident. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have and with me staying I know that it will happen even more.  
><em>

_Love Link._

I read the note over a few times. Link might think that her staying will hurt me but her leaving has hurt me more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello and thanks for reading.<strong>_

_**I know that it is a bit lovey-dovey at the end but I like it, hope you at least don't hate it. :) **_


	11. Part 11

I left Hyrule a month ago and I hear the same thing from every town, 'Ganon is trying to find _his_ hero.' I thought that it would be better if I left, then Ganon wouldn't have to worry about me any more but I guess he doesn't think the same way. I found myself a small shack in a frozen tundra because I know that this is the last place he would check for me. The locals know me as the 'snow girl' because of my ice like eyes and pale skin, while most here have a darker skin tone.

I came back from a small hunting trip and head to my small shack. It has three rooms, one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. I managed to get a huge fish and I make a small fire to cook it on. Life has been hard and especially after living in that castle for almost 2 years. After i ate I head for the lake to see if I can get any more fish for the morning. I miss Ganon terribly but leaving was all I could do to help him. I sit there for about two hours and I was about to leave when I see someone coming over the horizon.

The towns people don't come up the mountain this far and no one travels this way. I just toss it off as a wanderer and walk back to my house. I had to dye my hair so that the locals wouldn't recognize me as the hero and tell the guards. I have my hair as a light brown and I started cutting and dressing as a boy again so that if Ganon did run into me he wouldn't notice much of me. I start to freeze the last of the fish from earlier when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Ganon.

He looks at me but doesn't seem to recognize me at the moment. I don't say anything but he starts talking to me.

'Hello sir, I'm looking for someone with blond hair and blue eyes. She has been gone for a month now...' He trails off and looks around. I step aside and make a gesture for him to come inside. The house wasn't built by me so it keeps heat in really good and one fire can heat the entire house. He sits on the floor on a animal skin I have and talks some more.

'I lost my way back to the village and need somewhere to rest for a bit.' I nod and go to the kitchen to get him the fish. I have a little left and I could always catch another one. Ganon sits against a wall and I cook the fish, I look at him and see his face. He looks so sad and I didn't think that he would care that much about me leaving. I hand him the fish but he only takes half.

'Thank you but I don't want to eat all you have,' He says and hands me the rest. I start to eat and he gasps. I look over and realize what I'm doing, eating with my hands.

'Link?' I turn away and put the fish down. I thought that he would be mad at me for having to go look for me but he pulls me into a hug.

'I thought that I lost you!' I hug him back and we finish the food. I was about to walk back with him to the village when a snow storm blows in. I close the door and run to get the shudders. Ganon stares at me and I make the fire bigger to keep the cold out. I salted and froze a huge piece of deer meat and I was reluctant to use it might I might have too.

I start to feel a bit tired and realize that it must be night. I think that Ganon has the same thought and looks around.

'I have a bedroom you know.' He looks at me with a smile and I light the bedroom fire place.

'Why did you dye your hair?' I look at him.

'To keep the villagers from finding out who I am.'

'Did you really want to leave?' He sounds depressed and I look at him.

'No but I didn't want to bring you any more harm...' I trail off and look at the floor.

'What would give you that idea?'

'That man said that that is all I would bring you.' I know that I shouldn't believe him but he did make since.

I get in bed and Ganon follows, with there being only one bed and the floor being to cold to sleep on. Ganon pulls me closer to him and whispers to me.

'Don't leave again.' He falls asleep then and I follow suit. This is the best sleep I've had in a while.

When we wake up the storm is over and the fire is still on. I get a few fur coats on and start to leave. I didn't bring anything with me so I don't have to bring anything back. I left Epona and Navi at the castle because I knew that they would be better off there. We don't talk the entire way back but I can tell Ganon is happy to have me back. It took about a hour to get to the village and some guards run up looking worried. They say that they thought Ganon had died in the storm and how worried they were but no one noticed who I was.

I tell the villagers that I would help Ganon get back into Hyrule and they don't complain or questioned anything. It took us two days just to get out of the snowy tundra and a few more hours to be back in Hyrule. Once I take off all those layers keeping me warm the guards know that it was me even with all the changes. It took a while to get back to the castle but when we do it nice to just sit down.

I was in my room getting everything cleaned of the dust when Ganon knocks and comes in. He sits me down on the bed and kneels in front of me. He pulls out a small box with a ring inside, I tear up and he asks me a question.

'Will you marry me?'

'Yes!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>There will be a sequel to this story about their life after this but it will be in a while. <em>**

**_Thank you for reading this story!_**


End file.
